Book Three: Fire Part Two
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: After Sozin's comet when Ozai had been defeated, and Azula had lost to Zuko and Katara, she couldn't bear but join Aang and the group to find the secret of her missing mother, along with Zuko who was searching. And now the time came to really knowing what happened to her after all those years of waiting went by just to see her again. (Abandoned until I create Prequel and finish it)
1. A Chance To Change

**Hey everyone! This is my first Avatar fanfic. I have seen the show before, like I think starting two or three years ago, and marathoned it like five or six times. Anyway this is slightly AU because its based of the comic after the end of the show, and I only have read two out of the four books because I can't find the last two, unfortunately. And I read it last year, so I don't remember everything. But I will still make this good.**

 **This also has scenes from the show, (mainly flashbacks) and you know since this follows along with the comic, it follows along with the search for Zuko's mother, Ursa. I haven't read many Avatar fanfics, and I haven't read or seen a summary that says its about finding his mother, so if you think this is copying someone, I will say 'NO!' since I haven't read any or seen any before.**

 **About the AU thing, this isn't all AU, its like half AU if you know what I mean. I also heard a few things that I haven't read, such as Azula joining the gaang, so that will happen later in this.**

 **After typing this in my notes, by the way, I had to type it on my account and post it immediately because I freaken love this chapter and its only the first. But because I'm working on other fanfics, this may take awhile to update, even if you are begging me to continue and update faster. (sorry) At least you get to see this much. That's better than nothing.**

 **So this first part is the prolouge because of how short it is. Its a recap from the show, and its too short to be the only thing in this, so I added chapter one to it. (Yay!) Enjoy it! R &R, Follow/Favorite if you want. I'm not forcing you to, but I would like that. Even if you give me tips, that will make me happy. (Maybe I will think about this more and update faster if people favorite/follow, but I will update it anyway, no matter what.**

 **And like I said at the top, that this is based on my memory, and a few weeks ago I ended a marathon of the show, so something may be wrong. (just so you know) Point out any mistakes, sorry if I'm bugging you with this long Author's note, but the rest will be shorter than this.**

 **Well...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Quote: And one day the Fire Nation didn't attack. Peace through all the earth came back after the matter of time when the Phoenix King, Ozai, was defeated, and the 'thought I would become the Fire Lord', Azula had lost to Zuko and Katara during the Agni Ki. (I think I spelled that right.) The new peaceful world continued.**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

"Why have you come here?" Zuko's father questioned in concern as his head was against the wall of the prison.

"You can't see that you are speaking to the new Fire Lord. You have no rights to not listen to what I have to say," Zuko's fierce tone ran throught the metal bars, as they echoed in the room.

"Why are you really here?" His head turned slightly in the direction of him.

"Because you are going to tell me something that you should have told me a long time ago," his said explicitly.

"And what is that?"

He moved his head closer, showing his face more to him. "Where is my mother?"

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 A Chance To Change**

"Cannonball!" Aang yelled as he airbend jumped off a cliff into a lake, following Momo, who swooped down and was splashed by the cold water flying up in the air. Aang's head popped out, as he grinned, and then Momo scrambled across his shoulders and around his neck.

"Its been a long time since we've actually done something like this. Now since the war is over, we don't really have anything to focus on," Katara pointed out as she stood in the water. The was had ended a week ago, after Zuko, the new Fire Lord had announced that it was finally over.

"That's your problem. Now I have the time to relax her for as long as I want." Toph fell back onto the rocky ground. "Ah, this is the life." Her hands landed behind her head.

"Wouldn't you rather jump in here and relax?"

"Me in water? You are talking to a blind girl who uses her feet to see. I would rather stay here and actually enjoy myself, being able to see. My feet won't last long in there." Katara frowned at the statement.

"What about you Sokka? You've been working on that ever since we got here."

"I'm almost done." His hands were all over the place on construction with whatever he was making. Then he moved out of the way to reveal his work. There, he revealed something with cat tail as hair, and a weird face. "Ta da!"

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang pointed at the figure Sokka made, which he was proud of.

"No! It's Suki," he corrected angrily.

Aang made his surprised look and laughed hard. Katara did too, and Toph just laid there in her half shady spot, picking her nose.

"Says from the artistic one who gave me Momo's ears, and drew Appa with feet coming out of his head." Appa then did his growl as response to his name.

"I told you those were his horns, and that they were your hair loopies," he told her annoyingly.

"Well I think its sweet," Suki interrupted, as she gave a small smile.

"And I think its great!" Toph blurted out sarcastically.

"Thank you. I work really..." He paused. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" Toph ended up laughing instead of speaking, while the others did too.

"I at least think someone should come in here," Katara changed the topic. Then she looked at Toph and approached her slowly. Toph wasn't paying attention to the movements coming at her. Then Katara grabbed her, pulling Toph into the water as she panicked.

"Aah, help me! I can't swim!" she desperately yelled. Katara then frowned.

"You have feet you know." And then Toph stood up straight, noticing that the water wasn't as tall as her. She grunted and walked back to her spot and earthbended at small rock tent to cover herself.

Katara sighed and then went back to what she was doing before. But in a matter of minutes, only a few minutes later, someone showed up.

"Someone's coming." Toph released the rock and she yelled at them in warning. They all turned their gaze at the forest next to them where the person was coming from, waiting for the being to show himself or herself.

Aang grabbed his staff, Katara held up water in the air, Sokka got his boomerang ready, and Toph earthbended with a rock in the air.

"Come out, or else we will come to you!" Sokka yelled at the figure in the forest. The figure, or the she, showed herself, revealing the face. A girl with long black hair, came up from behind the shadows and then her face showed.

They all gasped, widening eyed.

"Azula!" Katara spoke. "Don't tell me you are here for a rematch." Azula lifted an eyebrow, being somewhat confused.

"What do you want with us?" Aang wondered as he frowned.

"I need to talk to Zuko." They all turned their faces towards each other, being surprised. What sid she even want with him anyway?

And no one knew because she wanted Zuko to mostly know about this. But he was gone, some place else, faraway, well not too faraway.

"Why do you need him anyway?" Toph's hand almost made the rock move at her, but she controlled it, leaving it still.

"I'm not here to fight all of you." She crossed her arms. "I wanted to say something that he will want to know too."

Aang turned to Katara, who shook her head no, and to Sokka, who did the same.

Then he sighed. "She isn't trying to attack us. Can't we just listen to what she wants?'

"No," Sokka bumped in. "She's trying to trick us into dropping our weapons so she can strike. Whatever she has to say doesn't need to be heard. Why would she have something after trying to kill Katara and you?"

This time Katara turned to Aang. "He's right. All she has done to us was try to hurt us, and she followed along with Ozai in the war before the comet. She shouldn't get to be here after what's she done to us."

Aang sighed again. "Alright. Leave then. If my friends don't want you here, then you can't be here. Also you came at the wrong time. Zuko hasn't been with us for awhile."

She grunted out of anger and disappointment and left them.

"What was that all about?" Toph wondered the second Azula disappeared and she dropped the rock onto the ground.

"I don't know. But I have the feeling she needs to say what she has to say. Maybe we should listen," Aang responded.

"You shouldn't. All she has done is try to hurt us. Like Katara said, she followed along with the Fire Lord. And she can still firebend, so we can't take any risks," Sokka continued.

"But she looked like she was struggling for some reason. She didn't win the battle and because Ozai lost, she might not have anything to do now. She could be telling the truth about wanting to tell us something."

Sokka's eyebrow raised. But then it turned to Toph, who had something else to say.

"He's right. She wasn't lying about needing to tell something that Zuko would want to know. It seemed like she wanted him to know the most out of all of us."

"Oh great. How about we give her a 'not as much as an enemy' award," Katara sarcastically said to Toph.

"I'm just saying that she wasn't herself. The other times she's come up to us, she always got ready to fight, even if she wasn't going to."

"Toph makes a good point. she did do that every time we saw her. I don't think this time she was trying to attack us," Aang added.

"Well, I think we should wait to see if she comes back. If we let her speak, then we will know what she wants. And then maybe whatever it is, we can tell Zuko about it somehow," Sokka also added. "I can't tell what she is planning, but we can still trust her somehow."

"Do what you want..." Toph crossed her arms. "but I won't get involved with this. If she speaks, then she speaks. If we help her, then we help her. I won't get in the way with this."

Aang looked back into the forest, staring inside. Then he turned back to the rest. "For now, we can talk about it. If she does come, we will let her talk. But if she doesn't come back, we won't worry about it anymore. If there is a way for her to show that she changed, then maybe we can help her or let her join for awhile."

Katara finished her talking. ''With what you're saying, lets stop thinking about this for now. We came here to relax, not to get in another fight or argument about something like this. For now, just do what you were doing before."

"Well I'm going back inside." Toph made her earth tent again and the others went back to what they were doing.

It was possible she would want to join, but it could have just been something she needed help with since she really was struggling. It was hard to determine and only she knew what she wanted help with. They all had to find out so they could get this mess over with.

But with all their different thoughts about this, it could take a long time to get it over with.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Was it funny? Do you think they will help Azula and let her join at some point? Those are your questions.**

 **So you know this is mostly AU so far. I don't exactly remember what happened in the comic, except for Toph's metalbending school, and Zuko talking to Ozai about his mother, but anyhow, I will still make this good no matter what happens.**

 **...**

 **I was laughing so hard typing to humorous parts in this chapter. I almost couldn't type because of how much I was laughing. I wonder how much you found this funny.**

 **But also if you noticed, lots of these quotes from the Gaang, are similar to parts in the show. (Such as when Zuko showed up at the air temple to join them, and the part where Sokka was painting everyone in the last episode, and blah, blah, blah, you know what I mean.) This will end up having similar parts, so get ready to see what they are.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	2. Tell Me The Truth

***Rubbing of sweat* Finally completed the chapter. I started rereading the comic, and I finally get to see what happens. And I thought that this might be AU, but it won't be much of it. And since I don't want to copy the whole entire thing, I am adding an Oc for the heck of it. Assuming, or I'm supposing, it will be a girl, but she won't show up for awhile, and she I think is important in a way to Ursa's whereabouts.**

 **Anyways, I don't know what these chapters will range, but I will try to make them at least 2,000 words, since I don't want to have a short chapter when it takes so long to update *cough* (Eighth Deadly Sin: Fullmetal fanfic)**

 **Sorry if these are too short. I want this to be longer than four chapters, so I'm only adding part of each chapter at once in these chapters. So...uh...sorry if I'm disappointing you.**

 **Enjoy it though. Reviews always make me happy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: (Well I haven't really done any, but I'm trying to start them.) I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I actually don't know the author, but I still don't own it. I only own my possible (girl) Oc that should be coming up soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Tell Me The Truth**

One year later...

At the Royal Palace, Zuko was having his 'bad' dreams, and suddenly woke up, from the feeling of an intruder in the palace nearby. He gasped and yelled out to no one. "Who's there?!" He jumped off his bed, and went out the door, finding two of the guards standing by the door. "Someone's here! I can feel it! Someone's trying to assassinate me," he worried, with the guards in confusion.

"Fire Lord, please. Go back to sleep. We're in the most secure tower in the entire palace," guard one informed, blurting out how safe it was there.

"No one will get you tonight. I assure you," guard two calmly confirmed, trying to calm Zuko down with his anger.

"Don't mock me! There have already been five attempts on my life since I took the throne!" he continued with even more anger.

"And that's why we moved you here. Please, you have to trust-"

The guards, fell being knocked out before guard one could finish his sentence.

"Show yourself!" he yelled to the anonymous, fire bending ahead of him. He looked around seeing no one, until a girl, with her chains and some type of ninja suit, jumped out from behind to attack.

"Down with the traitor. Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people," somewhere she said out loud, spinning her chain, and throwing it at him, but with enough time to notice, he jumped out of the way to dodge it. He fire bended back, but it only made her jump away, so she stroke back, finally knocking him to the ground.

Just as she went towards him, he quickly used his foot to fire bend, making a fire circle in seconds, also using his fists to fire bend along. But that did nothing, since she leaned back to not get scorched by the heat. Her loose end of her dark belt, flew up, and he rapidly grabbed a hold of it to keep her from running and jumping some more.

"Convince me not to take your life," he demanded, getting ready to continue using his fire.

"Go ahead," she replied, eyes locked on him furiously. "My family has been loyal to yours for generations. By getting rid of me, you would simply complete your betrayal."

"Your family?" he questioned in concern of not knowing who she was talking about.

"My father is the mayor of Yu Dao," she stated, telling the truth about all of it.

"Yu Dao...The first of the Fire Nation Colonies."

"Yes, my home. And now you and the Avatar are going to destroy it with your precious harmony restoration movement!"

* * *

In the city of Yu Dao, in the Earth Kingdom, the yelling of torture went throughout the city. "Stop! Stop!" A man ran out, seeing his daughter run towards her desperately. "Kori! Where have you been! Your mother and I have been worried sick!" The brown haired girl, followed by two Fire Nation soldiers, followed up. "Wait...Who are these people? What are these chains?" He looked at his daughters arms, which had cuffs and chains around.

"I went to go see someone about our problem father," she responded, making him even more worried.

"Who?" he wondered.

"Him?" As in who was him?

Zuko came up, bringing two guards behind himself.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"You must be mayor Morishita. Your daughter snuck into my home and tried to kill me," he accused Kori.

Morishita was also getting the confusion of this. "Kori?"

"Someone had to do something." That was her excuse for doing something dangerous, especially the dangerous being against someone more powerful then them.

"my sincerest apologizes for my daughter's rash behavior, Fire Lord. Have mercy," he begged and pleaded. He bowed in the ground with his mostly brown hair, with some grey, with two small mustaches, one on each side, along with a small beard on his chin. He continued to bow on the ground with his red Fire Nation clothing.

"Why bother the harmony restoration movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger?" Kori ranted, ferociously.

"Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls? The harmony restoration movement is a means to peace."

'Peace?' Morishita thought. "Peace for whom? With all due respect, your majesty, my family has lived on this land for generations. This city was built on our blood and swear. We have as much a right to be here as anyone else."

"You're Fire Nation citizens? You should live in the Fire Nation." Kori was a one to not agree on that, but for Morishita...

"You're right Fire Lord. We are Fire Nation citizens. And I'll tell you this...your father would have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obvious bad for his own Nation's citizens."

"My Father..." He started to think about visiting Ozai before.

* * *

"Why have you come here?"

"You can't see that you are speaking to the new Fire Lord? You have no rights to not listen to what I have to say."

"Why are you really here?"

"Because you are going to tell me something you should have told me a long time ago."

"And what is that?"

"Where is my mother?"

He smirked, with the desirous feeling in him. "You ought to bring me some tea, Zuko. We'll talk by sipping on steaming little cups, much like you did with my traitorous brother. I'll give you advice on how to be a good Fire Lord. Wouldn't that be nice?" Zuko turned with a frown all over his face. "Perhaps even the subject of your mother will come up."

"I don't need this." He clenched his fists, being irritated.

"Do you think being Fire Lord is easy?" He didn't reply to it. "The throne comes with many pressures, and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you'll become something more. Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience." Of course it was him, the only Fire Lord that stopped being one, that was alive. But the possibilities of him telling Zuko where she was or a clue, could be a low percentage, like less than five. "Be honest with yourself, Zuko...Do you really believe you can handle it all on your own?" That just made him leave through the door. "You'll be back. And I'll be here waiting for you...son."

The door closed, making a clicking and scrunching noise together.

* * *

"I'm not my father!" Zuko firebended at Morishita, with his tone full of rage, mostly because of the memory he had.

"No, young man. You're not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward. He was never a traitor." Zuko widened eyed at the thought of it.

* * *

Off the coast of the Fire Nation, a Fire Nation ship had been heading towards the palace, along with Appa, in which a bunch of citizens from a Fire Nation colony, had been on his saddle.

"Don't worry Mayor Nishi," Aang assured of. "My team and I have helped dozens of Fire Nation colonies move back to your homeland already. They've all loved coming back."

"Those colonies were young. Their people had no roots in the Earth Kingdom." Um, hello, the war has been over for a year.

"Things are different in the Fire Nation now. You'll see. Fire Lord Zuko is reintroducing classic Fire Nation culture to his people. You'll learn so much about your past by living here. And you'll have fun too," he grinned, calming her worrying of the idea. Aang jumped it, doing a dance from the Fire Nation. "Check it out...This was one of their dances a hundred years ago. How fun is this?" Nishi looked down the big bison's head, watching Aang do his annual Fire Nation dance.

Soon the ship arrived in the city of the palace, at the docks, on the outside of the city.

"Stop! Stop unloading," one of the docks men yelled out, with Aang airbending some supplies off. Then the man went up to Nishi. "You're colonials?" he wondered surprisingly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Return to the Earth Kingdom, by order of the Fire Lord!" *!*

"What?!"

"Fire Lord Zuko has officially withdrawn his support of the Harmony Restoration movement!" The others gasped at the short speech.

* * *

 **Aahhhh, I made it too short. I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, etc. of very's, sorry that I can't add much, when I can make these into 4,000 word chapters. I just wish you like this *sigh***

 **Buuuuuuuut, even though this isn't really fluff, I will still try to make this humorous, as much as I try. (I may end up adding irrelevant things to the story.)**

 **Well then, see you sometime when I update, which is not going to be determined by anyone and not even me.**

 **...**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **Avatar Ruf:** Thank you for favoriting/following my story. I'm glad you think its funny, and I gave you chapter 2.

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa:** Same thing back. ;) I actually didn't expect to get three favorites already. It made me happy that you liked this and reviewed. Thanks.


	3. Zuko, You Did What?

**I have nothing to say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Zuko, You Did What?!**

"Come on look! There's a crowd at the city gates." The three students ran to the window, seeing a large crowd at a gate down the hill. The building they had been in was a metalbending school, but it was more of a hopes school if you didn't want to get your butt kicked by a certain someone.

"I wanna know what's happening," the only girl student slammed the door open. Her brown hair had been tied nack into a bun, and she wore yellowish-cream clothes.

"Whatever it is, it's bad! Bad!," the first guy, with pony tailed brown hair and green outfit, started to freak out. "The city's probably doomed! We're probably doomed!" Anxiety filled him.

"I hate doom," the Dark One said softly, with his black eye liner and long bangs on each end, along with darker green clothing.

"Stomp!" A rock jolted them into the air and they all flew over to the other end of the building.

"Aah!" they screamed, except for maybe the Dark One.

"How are you Lily Livers going to learn metalbending when you stare around at a window? Go practice!"

"Sifu Toph!" the freaked out one exclaimed. The Dark One rubbed his head, and the girl laid on the ground, trying to get out from being sat on.

"Something's happening in Yu Dao!" the girl went, waving her arm around.

"It's bad! So bad! I'm too young for doom," he wined, gaping at Toph.

"I hate being young." The Dark One crossed his arms.

"My parents live down there. Who's going to buy me new shoes if something happens to them?" she also wined, shaking her head around obnoxiously.

"Our parents love down there. They're all doomed," the doomed one continued.

"Huh. You Lily Livers are right. Something is happening in Yu Dao. I heard something." And with that, she ran out the door, hearing a roar. "Appa." She ran past the window, yelling back at them. "I'll be back soon. Stay put and do your forms. If you don't, you're really going to get it when I'm back."

"I wanna go with you!"

"I just don't wanna be doomed!"

"I hate you guys."

Toph ran to a cliff, earthbending off the ground, flying into the air, landing on the bison.

Sokka jumped and closed his eyes from the vibrations.

They turned seeing Toph stand on the saddle. "Hey guys."

"Toph," Katara called, both her and Sokka running up to her. "It's been a long time since we've seen you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey. I heard you started a metalbending school," Sokka started.

"The Beifong Metalbending Academy? We just flew right passed it. I heard Appa, so I had to say hi."

"Wow! Your own school. How's that been going?"

"Meh," was all she could say. "Hey, where is Twinkle Toes anyway?"

"I'm so glad you're here, Toph," Katara continued. "Aang needs all the support he can get right now because of what he might have to-"

"Oh, there he is," she blurted out, interrupting. Obviously her question wasn't answered, but she was able to sense Aang's vibrations, which he sat on Appa's head with his necklace of the four elements.

"Zuko changed his mind about the harmony restoration movement," she explained briefly.

"You're kidding."

"He's holed himself up in Yu Dao with a bunch of his soldiers. He won't let anyone in or out. That's where we're headed," Sokka added.

That's when Toph realized what the students were talking about back at the school. "So that's what's going on! The Lily River...I mean my students were talking about it. Zuko's starting to act like his old man Ozai then."

"No. We don't know that yet," Sokka defended.

"But Aang's meditating on what he might have to do..." They all looked at Aang, who was still meditating. "because of the promise he made."

The fire plate clicked, sending Roku to talk with Aang.

* * *

"You've done your duty," Roku started. "The war is over. And yet the world is still not at peace." Thanks Zuko.

Aang sighed, regretting what he had done with Zuko a long time ago. "Avatar Roku, I never should have made that promise to Zuko." Of course, if he didn't, what would he have done? Just leave the fire nation that way? There was no way to choose from, no promise or not would have worked.

"I'm sorry Aang. You are dealing with the consequences of my own indecisiveness." And that happened to be Sozin.

"I mean, I didn't even kill Ozai, and he was evil all the wall through." His head looked down slightly. "How am I suppose to kill my own firebending teacher? My friend? What kind of person would I become?" A bad one.

"A person who keeps his promise. Zuko was in his clearest moment when he asked you for that promise he knew what was at stake. All those lives that have been lost in the last hundred years...I could have saved them. I had so many chances." But he decided not to take those chances. "Sozin almost never had his guard up when he was with me."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Aang wondered, confused a bit. "You regret not...ending Fire Lord Sozin?"

"Yes." He gritted his teeth lightly.

"But he was your friend!" he almost scolded.

"More than a friend. He was like a brother to me. But because of him, the world burned." It burned in ashes, which caused the war to begin. "When you are in position of power, you must put the needs of the world above your own. Zuko, at one time at least, understood this."

"I'll go to Yu Dao and find Zuko, then we'll sit down and talk," he responded.

"Remember the wisdom I offered you, Aang...You must be decisive. A promise is a promise."

"And that's what friends do, we talk."

* * *

The arrived at Yu Dao, where a mob was standing yelling from the outside of the gate.

"Fire nation out! Harmony now!" they ranted. "Fire nation out! Harmony now!" they repeated.

Appa landed on the group, with them jumping off.

"Isn't that smellerbee?"

"Yeah, he's with the freedom fighters?" Wait, smellerbee's a girl!

"Fire nation out! Harmony now!" the mob continued.

"'She' you mean. She's with the freedom fighters," Katara corrected.

"That's what I said. She's with the freedom fighters," he started to fight.

In the meantime with their little argument, they turned, seeing the three stand behind.

"Look everybody! It's the Avatar!"

They all cheered. "Yeeeah! Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!"

"Aang! We were hoping you would come." Smellerbee said, jumping of Long Shots shoulder. "So what's the plan of attack! The freedom fighters are at your service."

"I appreciated your confidence, Smellerbee, but I really just want to talk with Zuko."

That just made her angry. "What?! The time for talking was over as soon as the Fire Lord broke with the Harmony Restoration Movement." She informed, reminding. "Besides," she turner her head at some guards blocking the front gate. "You're not getting into that city without a fight. Fire nation troops are everyone." Correct, but he had an idea.

"We'll break open a new gate for you!" Sneers suggested. "Just give us the word." That's not it.

"That won't be necessary, Sneers. We'll find a way in," he said sheepishly.

"You ready sweetie?"

"I'm ready."

Aang glided across the wall with Katara.

"Seriously?" Toph scoffed. "Sweetie?"

"I know right. Sooo Oogie." Sokka tagged along. (I only did that for the humor. I don't like the "sweetie" thing, so I won't use it again.)

As Aang an Katara landed on the ground, fire nation soldiers surrounded them.

"Flameo Hotmen!" Aang greeted.

"This city is under the protection of the Fire Lord himself!" one shouted. "No one may enter without his express permission, not even the Avatar!"

He firebended at Aang, but his jumped in time, landing on the ground without any marks or scorches. He firebended again, but he leaned back to dodge, the fire missing. Then Aang stomped his foot, earthbending to cover the man's foot so he couldn't move. Then he covered him in large amounts of rocks, covering everything, but his shoulders and head.

"I don't want to fight."

The others gasped, gaping.

"What are you dolts waiting for?" he scolded. "Attack!" he commanded. The three standing by started to attack, but Aang continued to dodge, knocking some down. But they got back up. They stroke again, and barely reached his clothes, which started to catch on fire.

"Aang! You're on fire!" Katara warned, but Aang didn't realize.

"What did you say?"

"Your clothes! They're on-Oh, for crying out loud." She waterbended on his clothes, taking out the fire, Aang then realizing that there was fire dodging with him.

"Oh thanks."

"That's it. Stop!" She lifted up a large amount of water, throwing it at them, sending them running away. "Trying!" She hit them against the wall, banging their heads. "To!" She froze the ones that got caught, sending more water to the ones that were left unharmed. "Set!" Two were caught with their feet frozen on the ground. "My!" She stroke at the last one, who was still running away. "Boyfriend!" The water his his face like snow. "On!" The water stopped. "Fire!" All six had been taken care of, one in the ground from the rocks, two on the wall, two frozen on the ground, and the one covered in snow on his face.

"Whoah." Katara frowned, crossing her arms.

Then she ran to Aang. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered. But behind, one was left, jumping at him with fire hovering over his fist.

"Aah!" he yelled, trying to hit him.

"Can't you people give it a rest?" She shot spikes towards him. "He just wants to talk!"

"Aah...?"

But before the spikes reached him, Katara's arm was grabbed.

"Katara stop!" Up came Zuko, well the one holding her arm to stop her.

"Let go Zuko! You're hurting me. Don't make me hurt you back."

"I'm hurting you? What are you doing with my soldiers?! My people?"

Aang interrupted. "Let go of her. She said you were hurting her."

"I am the Fire Lord. I have to protect the citizens of the Fire Nation," he tried to explain.

"You're shoulders attack first! Let her go now."

"First she has to agree to stop attacking my people."

Aang breathed in through his noise, blowing Zuko away. He fell to the ground, sliding, them quickly getting back up, giving him some fire towards his face.

Aang used water to block. "I came here to talk to you, Zuko! As a friend, but you've changed! You're forgetting what we fought for." He then went into Avatar state, his eyes and tattoos glowing white. "Maybe Avatar Roku was right. Maybe a promise is a promise." Zuko's eyes opened, widening.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara tried to calm him down, but he was already in his air ball, giving his angered look. "If you enter the Avatar State in such an emotional way, you won't be able to control yourself!" She put her hands on him. "You have to calm down. Please, for me."

Slowly, he descended down, the rushing air, stopping its current.

"I can't believe it. I might've done something terrible without even thinking it through. Zuko, I'm so-"

"Katara's right," she stopped. "We both need to calm down and talk."

"Are you kidding me?" He fave a confused look. "THAT'S WHAT I WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

"Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?" Zuko first asked. "Many of the fire nation families here immigrated over a hundred years ago, when Yu Dao has just a tiny village at the bottom of the valley. Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already here, they built all this. Yu Dao now makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom expertise." Clanging happened as they looked at the two men making metal. "That's why this is one of the richest cities in the world."

"It doesn't seem like the Fire Nation citizens and the Earth Kingdom citizens share equally in that wealth Katara continued.

"It's not perfect Katara, but all the city's people, including the Earth Kingdom people, are better off now than they were a hundred years ago."

"The history lesson is great and all, but none of it matters! By betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement you're going to start another war."

"Look Aang, when I came here a week ago, I had planned to personally enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then..."

* * *

"Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward. He was never a traitor," Morishita said.

"You'll regret saying that, old man!" Zuko insulted. "Guards, seize him!"

But before they could attack, a rock blocked their pat. Zuko turned to see a woman, who was earthbending.

"Fire Lord, please! Forgive my husbands's foolishness. I've told him many times to control his tongue, but he never does."

"You're Mayor Morishita's wife?! An earthbender?" The brown haired woman in her green outfit stood behind.

"Yes. I'm an earthbender, as is our daughter." Kori earthbended along, showing proof. Then she threw her chains at one of the guards, pulling it back over.

"I may be an earthbender, but through my father's bloodline I am a Fire Nation citizen! My father always taught me to always be loyal to the Fire Nation, to my people. Something obviously never learned from your father." She ran over to her mother, standing beside her.

"Would your majesty be willing to stay Yu Dao for a few days? It would be an honor for us to show the Fire Lord our way of life."

* * *

 **I would have added more, but I was already almost at 2,500 and I'm trying to not make each chapter too long.**

 **So far, I've been using the comic to write these chapter, but I promise you, there will be filler like chapter one. I might decide to change things up a bit (not too much) and I thought about adding an Oc if needed, but he/she won't be added for awhile.**

 **I decided that I will try to write the next chapter and post it today or the next, since I have more I can add, and I'm willing to write it today, so yay for you.**

 **Thanks for reading, and thank you those who fav/fol when I last posted.**


	4. Zuko Needs Advice

**I forced myself to write this, and I thought of making it more like 2,500 so I can add more, and so I don't go through the comic to fast (That's the main reason why the chapters are this short.)**

 **I had two other ideas for an Avatar fic, one I will be doing, but I have to wait for this story to end because of a certain reason. I just recently had another one in mind, but I'm not sure if I want to do it and if I do, it will take longer to publish, considering that the other one I had in mind was already going to be after this story.**

 **Enjoy chapter four. Sorry that it's short. I ended where the chapter of the comic ended, which happened to be after a thousand words, but less than two thousand. I'll try to update soon again, make it passed two thousand, but probably not until the weekend when I have more time. (I also have other stories I need to update on.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Zuko Needs Advice**

Continuing their walk around the city Zuko continued his explanation of Yu Dao. "So, I stayed, I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind...Ever since my coronation, I've had trouble finding peace. Now, I think I've finally figured out why. I'd forgotten my people." They stopped for a moment. "I know you defeated the Fire Nation Aang, but my people still deserve respect."

"I defeated the Fire Nation?" he asked confusingly. "You mean the Fire Lord," he corrected."

"It'd be disrespectful to take from them a life they spent generations building! I won't let you do it!" he argued.

"Harmony requires four separate nations to balance each other out!" he argued back. "You can't have balance if one nation occupies another!"

Morishita stood behind with his wife and Kori watching.

"Maybe Yu Dao can be an exception," Katara added.

"What?!" Aang freaked out.

"It's just a thought," she defended.

"Exceptions should be made for all the remaining colonies. Most of them have been around for well over a century. They're older than you Aang." Aang turned back to Zuko

"You've got to be joking. That would make peace impossible."

"Well regardless, the Earth King needs to be a part of whatever happens next. If Aang and I can arrange a meeting, will you be there Zuko?"

"I'll be there." If he wasn't lying or if a prediction.

"Talking's good. I guess." Aang said frowning.

* * *

"What's taking the Avatar so long?" the mob questioned, continuing their rants.

"The Fire Lord's probably captured him!" another ranted.

"We have to go in and save the Avatar from those ash makers," another suggested.

"Everybody calm down!" Sokka put his hand out to stop them, continuing his statement. "Avatar Aang can handle himself! The best thing for us to do right now is wait!" But it didn't work. A rock was thrown, hitting him in the forehead.

"Outta our way, you Water Tribe sabage!"

"That's it," Toph grumbled, pushing the ground beneath her, up. "Don't you dunderheads know who I am?! I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender of all time. When my friend tells you to calm down, then calm down. Next person to throw anything-or say anything-gets a boulder straight in the noggin! Got it?" Everyone was silent, afraid looks covering their faces. "Now that's more like it." She grinned.

"Good thing you listened to her folks." Sokka started making his jokes up. "I was about to bust out Mr. Boomerang! Whack-A-Pow!"

"Ooooh.'Mr. Boomerang?!' Soooo scary," one in the crowd said sarcastically, but he was knock in the head with a rock.

In the meantime, Aang and Katara arrived, landing on the ground.

"So what happened?" Sokka wondered, first asking.

"Did you have to...do it?" Toph added along.

"Do what?" Smellerbee said. "You killed the Fire Lord?"

"No. No," Aang defended, having them misunderstand.

"So what's going on, then? What are we suppose to do now?"

"Katara and I are gonna visit the Earth King to try to arrange a meeting. Can you please tell the protesters to go home? We need more time to figure out a solution, Smellerbee. All this shouting won't help."

Smellerbee thought for a moment, then she answered. "The Earth Kingdom has waited for over a hundred years to be rid of those ash-makers. We'll give you three days, Avatar Aang. After that, the freedom fighters will figure out a solution of our own." And there they had it, with only three days to figure everything out.

* * *

Appa flew in the air, the four discussing things.

"I don't totally get why you two need to talk to the Earth King," Toph gave, still confused of this Earth King thing. "Zuko knows he's wrong, doesn't he? The Fire Nation colonies have got to go!"

"It's complicated Toph. There are...a lot of...issues involved," she stuttered a bit, not wanting to have to say that.

"Plus," Aang went. "Talking's always good. Right?" They all looked away, silent.

"Katara, when we were back there...thanks for not letting me do something I'd regret." Aang slowly stood up.

"If you ever have to...you know...fulfill your promise...you can't let it happen like that. You have to be calm enough to know you're making the right decision. I just hate seeing you like get like that."

"Uh, Aang? Katara? You're giving me the oogies over hear," Sokka announced.

"Uugh! I am so sick of hearing about your stupid 'oogies' Sokka!" She blew up right then. "I don't even know what that means."

"I can explain." Toph smiled. "Give me your hand." Katara gave a suspicious look, putting her hand out. Grabbing it, she lick, slobber going onto her hand. "Gaah," she went, and Katara's face opened.

"Oogie!"

* * *

In the Fire Nation capital, Zoku walked in the Royal Palace, walking to the throne with the mass of fire surrounding.

"So the Fire Lord has returned." Behind, Mai made an appearance.

"Mai!" Zuko turned. "The mob outside Yu Dao is gone. For at least now, the Fire Nation citizens there are safe."

"You left without saying anything to me!" Mai worried. "I had to figure out where you were from official edicts your soldiers posted around the capital!"

"..." silence came for a moment.

"You're doing it again Zuko. If you're having problems, you're suppose to talk to me. I'm your girlfriend."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You've been having trouble sleeping."

"How?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She took a step back, retrieving a look ahead. "Your bodyguards are a bunch of incompetent idiots. You're the Fire Lord now. You need real security." They turned, seeing the Kyoshi Warriors standing. "So I asked some friends to come help."

* * *

Nighttime came, Zuko was still having nightmares, struggling to sleep. He gasped, suddenly letting himself sit up instantly. He hurried to the door, Suki and Ty Lee standing at each end.

"Do you hear anything?"

"No, Zuko," Suki first went. "It's been quiet all night."

'Honest to goodness." Ty Lee lifted her arm up. "There hasn't been a peep!"

Zuko went passed, starting to make his way down the hall. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't trust you. I know the Kyoshi Warriors are the best guardsmen in the world."

"Guardswomen, you mean," Ty Lee made a point.

"Go back to sleep. You have to at least try."

"No, I'm going to get a drink of water." He put his hand on his forehead, walking completely away.

"You don't need someone to escort you?"

"I'll be fine. The walk will do me some good." And there, he left.

* * *

Zuko walked beyond the prison Ozai laid inside, going inside and down the halls with a teapot and cups.

A door opened, the light shining on Ozai.

He poured the hot drink, handing a cup over to the other side of the bars.

Then he looked down, gritting his teeth. "I need your advice...father."

* * *

 **And that's the ending of chapter one. I think I will have arcs then, since it takes awhile to get to a new chapter, and I fell like adding some.**

 **Let's see how the next episode goes by.**

 **Answers to reviewers-**

 **Avatar ruf: thanks for the review. I'm glad you found this interesting, but I couldn't make this chapter long. I would like to continue onto the next chapter of the comic, but I might not find a good place to end, so this was the best to stop at. I promise though that I will make these longer than they usually are.**


	5. Toph Beifong's Metalbending School

**I'm late, so sorry. But I think it was better for me to wait to update because I was able to think this story through. I will say that my Oc (I've decided to add one) will show up in this chapter, but not very much.**

 **I also had a thought in mind that you should know. I will tell you at the end, so enjoy this late chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Toph Beifong's Metalbending School**

"Well, it's been fun guys," Toph first said as Appa flew by her metalbending school. "But I gotta get back to my school."

"Leaving already Toph?" Katara wondered.

"Yeah. Someone's gotta keep the lily liver...I mean my students in line," she explained briefly.

"Wait," Sokka whispered as he tugged on her clothes to stop her. "You can't leave me alone with them. The oogie-osity's only gonna get worse after you're gone. How am I supposed to keep my food down!?"

"Well, You could come with me," Toph suggested.

"No, no. Hey! How about I go with you?" What...?

"Great idea Sokka," Toph said sarcastically. "Wish I'd thought of it."

"Katara? Aang? I'm going with Toph, to check out her school, not because you two are giving me oogies or anything." Uh huh, right.

"Hm? Oh. That sounds good. We'll pick you up on the way back from Ba Sing Se," Katara informed as Aang jumped to Appa's head.

"Hold on guys! Just give Appa a second to land."

"Don't bother Twinkle Toes. We're close enough to the ground." Then Toph gave a sniff of the air, continuing with, "I can smell the trees near the school." Sokka sniffed to see, but before he could even tell if he could smell the trees, Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him off. "Come on!"

"Hey, isn't that the hand you were just using to pick your-?" And there they were falling, off of Appa. "Aaah!"

"I gotta let go of you, but don't worry!" And there she let go of him.

"I'm worried! I'm worried!" he yelled.

Toph's arms went up, bringing a rock up to them, while it made a 'krunk' sound. As it reached them, Toph landed, sliding down on her feet, while Sokka smacked onto the rock, sliding down as if he was on a slide. And of course there was a small ramp like part at the end, and he fell onto the ground on his back with a 'oof' and Toph landed on her feet like she always did.

"Told you not to worry."

"I tasted my own stomach when we were halfway down, but by the end...no a bad way to travel."

* * *

"So how'd you come up with the idea of starting your own school?" Sokka asked as they walked through a forest.

"After training Aang, I realized how fulfilling teaching can be," she responded. "I mean, I helped him reach his potential as an earthbender, as the Avatar, and as a human being! I felt like I really made a difference!" she exclaimed with a gaping smile. "So when I discovered metalbending, I knew in my hearat that I had to share it with the world. It was almost like a...a calling!"

"Aw, who're you kidding? You just like telling people what to do."

"Yeah." And then out of random, she yelled. "AND YELLING! I LOVE YELLING! Just where do you lily livers think you're going?!" Off to the side, her three and only three students, were walking away with their stuff. "Don't tell me you were trying to escape..I mean, give up your training! I'm gonna put you in so much hurt you won't remember what day of the week it is!"

"Sifu Toph!" the girl jumped, or in other terms, Penga jumped.

"Oh, this is bad! We're so doomed!" Hotun, the one who always said the word 'doom', fell back.

The Dark One just stayed quiet.

"Sifu Toph, who's that?" Just noticing, Penga smiled at Sokka, forgetting about what just had happened.

"Oh, yeah. Sokka, these are my students...Hotun..." Hotun had dark brown hair tied back into a small ponytail, along with having green clothes on. "Penga..." Penga also had dark brown hair, tied back into a longer ponytail, except it was tied back with a green bandage looking bow, along with a white and yellow dress with a big green bow around her wastes. She stared at Sokka with hearts instead of eyes, smiling even wider. "And moo...The Dark One," she sighed. "Lily livers, this is my friend Sokka," she introduced, concluding.

"Please, sir!" Hotun pleaded. "Save us from our doom!"s

He was ignored because Penga had to say, "Your biceps are enormous!" She almost squealed, but nothing came out.

"The Dark One." The Dark One said.

"Oh, I don't know about 'enormous' biceps. 'Impressively large,' maybe..." Show off.

"You're my new boyfriend! Starting right now!"

"How old are you Penga?"

"Almost sixteen." Hears surrounded her.

"And by almost, you mean..."

"nine," Penga finished the sentence.

"I see."

But everyone was interrupted by Toph's crackling knuckles. "So what were we talking about before all this nice-to-meet-you garbage? Taht's right. We were talking about hurt."

"Please, Sifu Toph," Hotun worriedly told her. "We weren't trying to run away! WE were kicked out!"

Penga huffed, her cheeks puffing up from the extra air she added to her mouth. "They wouldn't even let me pack all my shoes first!" she commented unbelievably.

"I hate practicing forms, but getting kicked out is the worst." The Dark One said, irritated.

"Kicked out?" Toph wondered confusingly. "Kicked out by who?"

* * *

"Breathe in disciples of Kunyo! Breathe in the fury of our ancestors! Breathe in the glory of-"

"Get out!" An interruption was made and the door slammed opened, followed by Toph being the on opening them and standing at the entrance. "Get out of my school now!"

"Who dares disturb master Kunyo's Firebending Dojo?!" The man had all grey hairs and fire nation type clothes (of course) and some kind of...sword thingy on his head...?

"Firebending Dojo?!" Then she stomped foot on the ground, earthbending, making the ground below the man before her, raise up. "This is the Beifong Metalbending Academy!"

"My students and I left this building in difference to the Harmony Restoration Movement!" And there, the sword hat-ed man firebended at the Flying Boar banner which burned, making a firenation banner show. "But now that the Fire Lord has recovered his senses and withdrawn his support for the movement..." He pointed right at the now firenation banner and let it burn as he continued. "We've come back to reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

"Fire Lord Zuko is off his gourd! You people don't belong here!" With that much said, she banged on the wall and the symbol representing earth appeared, sticking out, getting rid of the firenation banner. "This is the Earth Kingdoms...And the world's...first school, first serve," she made a point there, but he didn't listen.

"Psh. Shame on you for selling such a fantasy to these poor dupes, young lady. Everybody knows that metalbending doesn't exist." But without another word from both, his sword hat was shaped into a bent up shape, the top pointing at the ceiling. "Gaah1"

"Master Kunyo!" one of his students exclaimed.

"Watch carefully, disciples. Your master's about to teach this Dirt girl a lesson."

"Bring it on." Some of the ground behind Toph started lifting up, but Sokka interrupted at the moment.

"Okay, everybody, calm down. If you start fighting, there won't be a building left to fight over! This place is meant to be a school, right? It seems to me that it ought to go to whichever school is most effective," Sokka suggested.

"My boyfriend's so reasonable." Penga's eyes started to sparkle.

"Good point! Rather than settle this with a match between the teachers, we'll settle it with a match between our students," he confirmed. "A match to the death!"

"Yes!" his three students cheered.

"OH, doom upon doom!" Hotun shouted worriedly.

"Does this mean I won't get all my shoes back?" Penga asked.

"Figures it'd end this way." The Dark One crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Uh...well...how about a match to the sit instead?" What...?

"What?"

"You know, a match to the sit!" he explained.

"No, I don't know because you just made it up."

"Whichever team can force a member of the other team to sit down first wins!"

"Well..." one girl on the other team said

"I guess..." the only boy added

"As long as we still get to beat people up..." the other girl concluded.

"So we're only partially doomed?" Hotun's mouth started a smile.

"What great ideas my boyfriend has!"

"Whatever. I'll still hate it," the Dark one concluded.

"Come back in three days, Master Kunyo. We'll have the match then," Sokka informed.

"Three days?! Why should we wait...?!

The sword hat started bending around some more. "Or we could settle it right now, Master Pointy-Head, just you and me."

"Gaah!" The bending stopped and he drew an angry look at them. "Harumph! Three days it is." Then he and his students left the building, standing outside.

"I don't know about this, Sokka. The lily livers cant even..."

"Come on, Toph. Those firebenders are a bunch of little kids. With three days of intensive training, your guys will be able to take them."

Toph turned, thinking, and Sokka was left listening to the firebenders last speech before finally leaving.

"Before we leave disciples of Kunyo, let's give our opponents the Kunyo Salute."

The students jumped, and landed on top of each other, on the shoulders, firebending.

"Beware enemies of Kunyo!"

"For we shall Rost you..."

"In the flames of your own defeat!"

The others watched, Hotun struck with fear, Sokka gaping, Penga hiding, Toph not reacting, and the Dark One, well being the Dark One as always.

"What's that you're always saying, Hotun?"

"We're doomed!"

"Pretty much."

* * *

A rock was thrown into the air, back and forth. The black hair girl, who had two long bangs hanging, one on each side, and the back tied into a bun, played around with the almost pebble sized rock as she walked around a small forest.

"This is just boring," she wined, sighing. Her brown eyes lit up at the bright sun, hitting her face. "Why am I just wandering around all the time? I need something to do instead of wasting time throwing pebbles and moaning."

"Roooar!"

The girl jumped after hearing a loud roar and the pebble still in the air. It fell to her head, but she didn't notice that she let go of it.

"Ow!" The pebble reached her head and it slammed into her, making aching pain in a small spot. She rubbed the spot, then stopped to look up. "Huh...?" She saw a fury white beast fly in the air, a big one to be sure. "Wait, is that?" A grin formed as she started to run. "It has to be Appa!"

Then she heard another roar, and two beings fell, and she heard a scream coming from one. "Aah!" she would hear.

"That has to be..." the grin grew on her bright face. "Long time no see then."

* * *

 **Not much with my Oc (the one in that last section of paragraphs) but I thought maybe this was the best way to add her. But I've decided that I have to wait to continue this, only because there will be a lot of confusion and some spoilers in this that you may not realize. I've known that there would be a prequel to this, featuring an Oc, which is the one in this, but I think this story should be more of a sequel to read after the prequel. I'll give you that, and I will start a new Avatar fic soon and slowly update on this. (possibly after a certain amount of chapters submitted to you guys, that are from the prequel.)**

 **Well that's the start of Episode 2, I'll see you in a long time, and in the prequel.**


End file.
